Battleship Kurama
by foxtail98
Summary: Look inside.
1. Chapter 1

What if Naruto was in the Blue Steel universe, what if he found a powerful Mental model in a mountain by accident, join Naruto as he fights alongside the crew of I-401 with his Mental Model Kurama by his side, and meet cute Mental Model babes, and run away from sadistic one's?. Leader complex Naruto, Rated M Harem.

Hello people I think I'm the first to post a crossover of Naruto, and Blue steel. So read and if you like, comment if you would, because I am grateful to have you guy's here.

STORY START:

As the morning sun rained down on Yokosuka our story start's in the bedroom of our young protagonist, who's sleeping to hard to notice that he is late for school...Wait...Late...School."Holy! Crap! I'm! gonna! be! late! for! School!"

Jumping up out of bed we find a tan sixteen-year old blonde boy clade in a simple pair of toad underwear and nightcap, he fell off the side of his bed from his sudden awakening."Ouch." this young man is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, self proclaimed womanizer, matter of fact pulling out a phone seemingly from thin-air Naruto searched through his contacts before landing on the one he wanted, placing his phone to his ear he waited for an answer.

"Hello..Yeah it's me Naruto..Hehe, about that while we're on the subject of sex I'm breaking up with you..no your not..no that doesn't eve-…Hello? Mei you there? huh oh well." hanging up his phone Naruto launched straight into his morning routine of taking his shower, and brushing his teeth, he didn't bother his hair leaving it in it's gravity defying state giving him a wild boy look.

Dressed in his schools uniform of a form fitting short sleeved dress shirt that has blue rings around the end's of the sleeve.(If you asked Naruto they should have made it orange) And navy blue slacks, completing his outfit with a pair of orange goggles.(The goggles that Impulse from Young justice uses to shield his identity) That keeps his hair from falling in his eyes.

Now dressed Naruto grabbed his old worn out backpack he looked at the name tag and saw a name _"Minato"_ _,_ his eyes soften this was his dads backpack that he used to use when he was alive, he was a very accomplished scientist along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki until they upped and vanished six years ago, only for their bodies to be found at the bottom of a cliff.

They said it was a suicide act but Naruto knew better he read the report he hacked into the government's file's and found out that the night they died there was another set of tire tracks so what happened to the other car, he's gonna find out what happened to his family that day even if he has to become an enemy to this current government.

Steeling himself Naruto headed out of his apartment, grabbing a pair of key's and an orange and black fox themed helmet. Naruto couldn't help but shed a tear of pride at his customized 2016 model of the Ninja 300 ABS motorcycle he finished repairing it the day before, and he finished the paint job yesterday night based on his helmet color scheme of black and orange. It took him three years to find the right parts and rebuild his hot ride.

"what's up with that guy?" A random girl said."I have no idea, but he is cute." Another girl said as they walked past the scene of Naruto worshiping his motorcycle, jumping up and trying to make it as though he wasn't just doing kissing motion's to his bike he leaned on it only for that to fail with him falling over and bumping his noggin.

Giving a grown Naruto adjusted his uniform and placed his goggles around his neck pulling his helmet upon his head Naruto placed the key in the ignition and turned it while pulling the throttle his ride gave a mighty roar.

"Let's go Kyuubi!" He shouted as he sped down the street toward his destiny.

"LINE BREAK"

"You have got to be kidding me." The current reason for our young blondes ire, he was selected to be on the inspection team and he blew it, a one in a lifetime chance to, releasing a sigh Naruto resigned to his fate of being bored for two hours.

Entering into a free period, Naruto sat at a table in the far back. This room is used for student's who have nothing else to do just like him.

"Hmm, I guess I can start on that project now." Reaching into his backpack, Naruto pulled out a metal briefcase, it's a little scarred but it still fulfill's it's purpose.

Opening it up and revealing it's contents, a pair of white glove's with black on the thumb, pointer, and middle finger, this is his latest project with these glove's he could hack into any computer interface and interact with it using the glove's by having a holographic project displayed from the mini projector built into his goggles, but the project wasn't finished it needs an energy source.

He tried everything batteries never lasted long enough, solar power was out of the question where was he going to store the siphoned energy, nuclear energy was a big no, no he was not trying to sneeze and blow himself and half the city to kingdom-kum.

"Ohayo, Naruto-San." Looking in the direction of the voice Naruto gave a smile to a close friend Kashihara Kyouhei a seventeen-year old brown skinned teen he just like every other male that attends this school is also wearing the Naval Academy boys uniform, with a pair of goggles shielding his green eyes, his brown hair is tied in a high knot hairstyle.

"Kashihara, long time no see." Naruto said, kashihara couldn't help but notice what Naruto is working on."I see you're still working on that project."he said, as Naruto gave a nod.

"Yeah, I believe this will help me a lot." Naruto said with the conviction of his parents being murdered fueling his drive.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Looking Naruto couldn't help but wolf whistle because standing in front of him was Iori Watanuki.

"Uh, hey."

"LINE BREAK"

Ending it there, I want to know what you all think horrible, good, ugly, awesome, or do you just plain don't care leave a review.


	2. Sorry

Sorry but this is not a chapter I know some people actually like this fic and others, well the reviews speaks for them I'm going to rewrite the first chapter over because I feel as though I could have done better I'm not getting rid of the idea of it just fixing some errors I made while writing it.

So I will see you all and possibly some new people when the new and improved chapter 1 is posted I'll be sure to make it at least 12k words long.


End file.
